Homestuck: Knight of Doom
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: Warning contains a very violent and scary scene. You have been warned.


Homestuck:

The Knight of Doom

Chapter One

His name is- wait, why skip ahead? The boy who leads this tale was purely instructed to get his name later. Yes, it is is 13th birthday, but his mother has to be stubborn. He has been locked in his room with his 'pet' spider, Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler was his only friend, even though he was given to him by his mother in high hopes from that same woman that it would kill him and her nightmare of being the parent of a freak would be over.

Yes, this boy was the reject. The freak. The one who had a strange and rare philia for sharp and shiny objects. That didn't mean he had to be not accepted right? Wrong? Kids, when he was younger, 'played monkey in the middle' with a metallic wrapper with him. He gets shoved into a locker twice a day. And after, he comes home to a mother that doesn't care about him.

But he's perfectly happy. He says everyone is missing out because he, in his little lair, is an inventor. Yes, the boy was actually a genius, who was losing a grip on his sanity by the second. All he had was his inventions, his best friend Nightcrawler (which he frequently called 'Precious') and the shirt with a skull and crossbones on his back and he was perfectly fine. Even if the world was DOOMED, he'd still stand tall (at 5'1) during the KNIGHT, I mean, night.

The boy went to the latch, but it wouldn't budge. He was stuck in his room. PARADISE. He grabbed one of his many books on trolls and indulged on his love of the race. "Ah, the wonders of the race of trolls!" he said. He heard a loud bang. "ARE YOU READING AGAIN! I SAID NO BOOKS! YOU'RE ON LOCKDOWN FOR RUINING MY LIFE!" _Keep on telling yourself..._ He thought, rocking. _Deep down she loves you, deep down she loves you.._

Maybe not, anyway he knocked. "WHAT?" He sounded very excited. "Are you going to get me a birthday cake like all the other kids have? At least a slice?" No answer. He returned to his chair, staring at his old, barely working pc. He tried to get pesterchum to work, but to no avail. Besides, he's too shy to reach out to the world(s).

After a few hours of sitting at the chair, he goes to knock again. He knocks once and she shouts, "WHAT?" His voice is shaky. "M-M-May I please get my name now?" No answer again but growling. He shouldn't have said that. "FINE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" He squeeled with delight, Nightcrawler peeping out of the attic. "Thank you momma!" She grabbed something to write with, eyes full of RAGE. He looked around. For a woman who worked part time as a MAID, she didn't clean much.

A naming box appeared, and he grinned with delight. He knew just what he wanted to be called, and he stared at what was being written, and his delight turned into a frown. Dumb Monster. SHE NAMED HIM. DUMB. MONSTER. Anger filled him and yanked sanity from him. For a second he felt powerless, nothing. He slumped down. "Didn't you want a motherf*cking name, little sh*t?" Then, he felt everything. He became someone else entirely, and his frown went to a smirk. Nightcrawler quickly went to his side, and he barely just heard a word, distorted, "_Master_..."

Insanity took full control of him. The naming box did not fall and turn into the Honorary Placronym it should have. He then snatched the writing utensil in her hand and wrote a big, inky black X next to it and dropped it to the floor. As it dropped, and the mother looked rather surprised and VERY pissed off, he smiled at her and said, "Wrong name, mother dear. Wrong." Click. "F*cking." Chhh...it rolled. "Name." hnnn..it came to a stop.

She went to grab him by his hair and he backed up, laughing. "Nightcrawler! Show her what we mean, my precious!" The spider then leaped onto her. She screamed, running. "Bite her. But gently, dear. Aw, who am I kidding, you diserve options." The spider sunk it's fangs into her shoulder, and she directly stopped and fell slowly to the floor, on her back. Venom slid into her bloodstream and she trembled.

He came over, one smooth and one serrated knife in his hand. He gaped at them in awe for a moment then glanced back over to her. She reached her hand up to him. "Son...please...help me..." He grinned, Nightcrawler laying on her. "Look who's begging for mercy now, mother dear. Tell you what..I'll help you if.."

She trembled, eyes wide. "Please...s-s-son.." He shot a smirk at her. "Tell me that you love me and then I'll save you." She spasmed and coughed. "No?" He grinned, sinking the smooth knife through her wrist. Blood was like a waterfall dripping into the blue carpet. She screamed loudly, the boy satisfied. "Shh...mother...do you see it?"

His voice was calm, gently going against her ear. She shook. "W-W-What, son?" His voice was then louder, pulling away. "Do you see what you've made me? Do you see?" He lifted her shirt barely, gently sliding his serrated knife across the area directly below her bra. He was crazy, but not a pervert. "It's all.." He then boomed, "BECAUSE OF YOU!" He sliced deeply across, not enough to go all the way through, but making a deep gash. She screeched and tried to cover her eyes with her hands and squirmed around, rolling a bit. "Do you refuse to see? You wish to continue to be in DENIAL for your now distant life?" He then aimed both knives to her eyes. "If that's so, then let me help you." He collected her hands, putting both knives in one hand, and gave them to Nightcrawler.

"Good girl...now if she moves, you can take another taste." He then left the room, grabbing a huge steak knife, returning. "Who's a good girl?" he said to the spider. "You are! Yes you are!" He then moved the spider out of the way, then sunk that knife into her hands, pinning her. He then sunk both his smooth and serrated knife into both eyes, skewering them, and removing them. "Ooh." He said, taunting. "Such pretty green eyes you...HAD!" He discarded them.

"Do you love me now mother? Do you love me?" He smiled at her, somewhat lovingly. "I..." she began, shivering cold. "Yes? Yes?" He continued. "Could...never love...a dumb monster like you..." He strode over to the name box, and scribbled out the Dumb Monster written ont here, right next to her ears, he carved loudly into it: 'FURY DARIKNA'

Fury, satisified, set it down. "Fine then. I won't save you. But do you diserve to die slowly or not? Come now, Judge Nightcrawler, what is your verdict?" It jumped on her, as if it knew what Fury was saying, and stared, then screeched with anger. "You're right. She should have to wait for it." She screamed, losing her mind from the slow and painful death. "Please...kill me..."

Fury looked back to her. "Oh?" She said then, louder, "Please! Kill me!" He then grabbed the smooth knife. "Beg. More." She screamed, "PLEASE! KILL ME!" He raised up the knife and brought it down on her leg. P-CHH. Being so large, it cut through. Blood poured into the carpet, now making it a purplish shade. "PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KILL ME!" He then went for the other leg, grinning, seeing the blood fly around, hitting his face. P-DUNK. She screamed as loud as she could. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" He then aimed for where he pinned her hands and attempted both arms. Before he could, she broke free, making a huge hole in her hand, and grabbed the knife. He backed up and grinned. "You can't stand. What are you going to do? Nightcrawler, back." The spider crawled up Fury's shoulder, resting.

The woman shook, nearly running out of blood. The life in her eyes was slowly receding. Then, she quickly stabbed into her head, making a satisfying CNX. He looked upon her, unimpressed. "I thought she would actually fight back and not give up. Damn. Oh well. Where to put her..." He then dragged her downstairs, collecting her legs and removing the knife from her head. He couldn't keep it there! Perfectly waste of a shiny! He then dragged her to the basement, and stuffed her in the closet. While doing so, he spied a coat that belonged to his father. He took it, and put it on. Pitch black. These poor, teenage clothes did not suit Fury Darikna.

He grabbed his sowing kit he got for his 1st birthday (she still thought he was a girl then) and put it up on a coat hanger. "If I make some adjustments," he stated. "I can get a cloak! Cloaks are scary! Maybe I'll get a scythe too!" He then began working, unaware of what would soon happen to him that would change even more of his life.


End file.
